The Emperor and The King
by Magic Detective
Summary: 50 sentence thing. Tales between Sanada and Atobe. Tango Pair sort of friendship.


****The Emperor and The King****

****1. Ring****

"You were thinking about him again, weren't you?" Yukimura teased as the bell rang, and Sanada began cursing under his lip.

**40. Whisper**

"I told you we shouldn't talk about them there," Ryo whispered into Gakuto's ear as they continued their laps.

**25. Mask**

Sanada couldn't speak; was this _really _Atobe?

**49. Lock**

He closed the door without a word, locking it and placing a pillow over his ears. **  
><strong>

**27. Fall**

"Even when you lose, you still do it gracefully."

**46. Gravity**

All he could do was stare in awe as the sign went down and Atobe saved Tezuka.

**29. Dance**

A small smirk formed on his face when _their _tango song suddenly played.

**23. Fire**

"Destroy like fire." Sanada declared, and Atobe smirked, keeping his eyes on the match.

**13. View**

When that was over, from Atobe's point of view, he had a sudden urge to go out there and punch the taller boy.

**36. Laugh**

A careful laugh escaped his lips as he watched Tezuka get pounded down.

**7. Wings**

There was this ungrateful feeling in his chest that the other will fly off and leave him in the dust choking.

**50. Breathe**

As Jirou gave the brunette a hug, Sanada couldn't help but wonder if that boy was starting to feel faint.

**48. Unknown**

Ryoma couldn't help but wonder what was with those two freaking obsession over his buchou.

**21. Silence**

Just moments before Ryoma reached the buchou with the razor, the Emperor walked up and pulled the King out of the court without a word.

**16. Cover**

"Feel lucky I was there, or else you would be off somewhere in disgrace."

**12. Temptation**

Sanada felt tempted to give the other boy a _slap_, because he expected to face Hyotei in the finals.

**8. Cold**

"Would it kill you to smile for once?"

**35. Fever**

"For the last time, I'm not- _achoo! - _sick."

**42. Talk**

"Speak to him later, he's busy playing."

**41. Wait**

As the match continued on, Atobe clenched his fist tighter, waiting for the capped boy to win.

**6. Hurricane**

Letting out another sigh, Sanada placed the headphones in his ears so he wouldn't hear that _stupid _argument Atobe and Echizen were having.

**17. Promise**

"We're going to finish _our _match, I swear." And this promise was one Sanada was going to keep.

**19. Candle**

Atobe could only chuckle when he lit the small piece of wax Sanada gave him and saw Ryoma sleeping with a teddy bear.

**18. Dream**

Atobe pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming when he saw Sanada smirking at him with that same challenging look in his eyes.

**5. Run**

The birds chirped by as Atobe finished his run, training for the day he would finally finish that match.

**14. Music**

"_I'm just doing this to prove Atobe wrong for once,_" Sanada kept telling himself as he went to sing for _Tezuka_, of all people.

**10. Drink**

"I'm telling you, he's _obsessed_," Gakuto muttered between sips.

**26. Ice**

Hyotei is ice, ruthless for perfection; Rikkai is absolute, heartless for victory.

**44. Hope**

The tiny hope that the two will face off shattered the moment the ball went passed Atobe.

**37. Lies**

"You're lying, so give me my damn cap _now._"

**15. Silk**

If there was one thing Sanada hated, it was that's boy sense of fashion.

**9. Red**

"Is he _really _bleeding?"

**34. Formal**

"Take off the cap _now_, we need to head to the party."

**33. World**

Sanada couldn't help but watch in amusement as Tezuka fell victim to Atobe's Koori no Sekai.

**32. Farewells**

"Say goodbye to your precious title, Seigaku," And with that hit, Hyotei advanced to the finals.

**2. Hero**

As Atobe continued to bask in his glory, the thought of that match played in his head.

**20. Talent**

Sanada had firmly believed Atobe would win this time: he said it to him that would face off.

**47. Highway**

The way there was harsh and cruel, but they knew it was time.

**22. Journey**

The finale has been reached: only one match left.

**24. Strength**

With the last of his strength, he grabbed the racket, and slowly got up.

**30. Body**

Every part of his body screamed to put down the racket, but he couldn't; not now.

**31. Sacred**

If there's anything that's the same about those two, is that in their teams, nothing's sacred.

**11. Midnight**

He couldn't sleep that night; he was too anxious.

**3. Memory**

It was their motivation, their drive to beat Seigaku.

**38. Forever**

Sanada would never admit it, but he had found his eternal rival.

**4. Box**

"Take this box and open it; no, there's nothing that will probably ruin you in any way in it."

**28. Forgotten**

He could never forget it: it's been firmed in his mind.

**43. Search**

"Atobe, you really have found your one true rival, huh?"

**45. Eclipse**

As the sun set, the battle for the top began to dawn.

**39. Overwhelmed**

Atobe didn't mind he was starting to lose; he was just playing this match for _it_.


End file.
